


Dear Brother

by Yoywero



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Childhood Sweethearts, F/F, FUCK YEAH YURIKA!, Letter writing!, Monika's a child, SMOL MONIKA, UwO, owo, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoywero/pseuds/Yoywero
Summary: "Dear Brother, you won't believe what has happened the past few months!" Little Monika writes a letter to her brother from abroad to tell him how her life has been playing out recently.





	Dear Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Childhood romance UwU

"Dear Brother,

You won't believe what has happened the past few months! First off, you know that shy girl I like to play with sometimes? I've learned more about her - her name is Yuri, and she's such a sweetheart! I think I have never met anyone more sweeter than her...maybe Sayori, hehe. I'm not kidding...once, we were playing in the sandbox and I was reckless and scraped my knee...she looked so panicked. She immediately got some bandages and helped me up...gee, she was so careful with me, like I was made out of porcelain. 

When I thanked her with "Thanks, Yuu!" she blushed and looked away. It was super cute! Maybe cuter than Natsuki! (Don't tell her I said that, she gets so flustered, hehe.)

I'm kinda surprised, but with her I feel so happy. As little as seeing her fills me with joy! Y'know, she's just...amazing. Surely there's no one like her out there.

You know what? When I grow up, I'll make a club where me and her and others can read stories! It'll be great, just you wait. She loves stories...too bad she always gets so flustered when we read shoulder to shoulder. But I really like her, and she likes me, so it's fine.

I haven't seen you in forever! I can't wait until you get home! Mommy said you have school abroad. I'm not entirely sure what that means, but good luck, I guess!

Love,  
Monika!"

It was odd. Brother never answered to her letters. "Well, I'm sure he at least reads them, wherever he is! He better!" Monika puffed her chest out. He had to.

**Author's Note:**

> Can I just get in more drama by saying that her brother is actually dead and their parents didn't want to expose her to reality and covered it up by saying he was at school in some other country 
> 
>  
> 
> ;)


End file.
